Saving a Diva from the Buzzards
by Peter Bolton
Summary: When a new diva name Kali comes to the WWE. Bray Wyatt and the Wyatt family have force Kali to join the Wyatt Family. Kali is going to take the diva's division by storm. But what happen when The Shield try to save Kali. But what if Kali decides to join th
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The New Diva's Champion

Kali was backstage with the Wyatt Family.

Bray says "Kali you have a match tonight for the Diva Championship against Paige."

Kali says "I know I will not fail you Bray."

John Cena and Daniel Bryan was backstage when they seen the Wyatt family. John and Daniel seen the hooded girl with the Wyatt Family.

The Wyatt Family walked past them and headed down to the stage. The lights went off in the arena and then you seen a lamp.

Cole ask "Why is the Wyatt Family coming out for this Diva's Championship match"

JBL says "Because of their newest member Kali."

Kali walked side by side with Bray Wyatt. Kali still wearing her hood. Kali enter the ring for her match against Paige. Paige then came out to the ring with her Diva championship. Paige enter the ring and then was being attack by Kali. Kali got Paige on the and went for Follow the Buzzards ( Punt Kick). Kali then went for the pin on Paige 1...2...3. Kali took the Diva Championship and put the championship around her waist. Kali then got on her knees and put her hands in the air and says "Follow the Buzzards."

Cole says The Wyatt Family sure have her brain wash.

Kali then left the ring with Eric Rowan and Luke Harper. Bray walked in the ring with a mic.

Bray says Kali is another lost child I have taken in and protect her from a very evil world.

The Shield's music started playing. Bray was trying to found where they were come from. The Shield was coming from the crowd. Bray Wyatt did not run but stood in the ring. Dean Ambrose walked in the ring with a mic and his Shield brothers behind him.

Dean says You took an innocent girl and brainwashed her to join your family.

Bray says "My children will bring justice."

The Shield began to attack Bray Wyatt. Dean and Seth grabbed Bray and Roman lifted him up and The Shield went for the triple powerbomb on Bray Wyatt.

Dean says Bray brainwashing is not justice.

The lights went out in the arena and when the lights came back on Wyatt Family was in the ring minus Kali. The Shield headed to where the Wyatt Family does their promos to found Kali.

Dean says "Kali, Bray is using you for his own evil plans."

Dean removed the hood of Kali. Kali was a beautiful young lady.

Kali says "Bray gave me a family and took me in when I needed help."

Dean says "Bray does not love you."

The crowd was confused on why the Shield was trying to save Kali from the Wyatt Family. The Wyatt Family ran backstage to get Kali.

Kali look at Dean and ask "Why do you care about me?"

Dean says "Kali, A beautiful woman like you should not be with the Wyatt Family."

Dean Ambrose leaned in and kiss Kali.

Kali says "Dean please help me."

The Wyatt Family attacked The Shield from behind The Shield retreated from the fight with The Wyatt Family. Bray then grabbed Kali and went for his finisher Sister Abigail.

Bray Wyatt lean down to Kali and says "You might hurt the one you loves to protect them."

The Crowd was boring Bray Wyatt for attacking Kali.

**So The Shield is trying to save Kali from the Wyatt Family. Kali is wondering who to really trust the Shield or Wyatt Family. Who should Kali trust Bray Wyatt and the Wyatt Family or Dean and The Shield. Please Review and continue to read.**


	2. Chapter 2 Tough Love

Chapter 2 Tough Love

Kali have woken up from the sister Abigail that Bray Wyatt hit her with on Raw. Kali woke up and a room and tied to a bed. Eric Rowan and Luke Harper walked into the room.

Kali says "Let me go."

Luke says "Bray told you on Raw you might have to hurt the ones you love."

Bray walked in the room and looked at Kali and said "Nice to see you awake."

Kali ask "Why I am I tied up?"

Bray says "To teach you that you don't need to be save from us."

Kali says "The Shield is right about you."

Bray slapped Kali and ask "Who took you in when you had no where to go?"

Eric says "Bray Wyatt always do what is best for his family."

Luke says "Bray have shown us the light."

Bray says "See Kali we are want what is best for you."

Bray continue to hit Kali. The Wyatt Family left the room and left Kali there. Kali was bleeding and had bruises all over from Bray Wyatt. Bray Wyatt came back in with Kali's wrestling outfit.

Bray says "You need to get ready for tonight Smackdown taping."

Eric Rowan and Luke Harper came in to untie Kali. Kali got into her wrestling outfit and put her hood up. The Wyatt Family left the house and headed to the Smackdown arena. Once the Wyatt Family got their. Kali went to the trainers to get her bruises look at. Dean Ambrose seen Kali heading to the trainers. Dean and the Shield headed to the trainer. Seth and Roman stood guard outside. Dean walked in to see the bruises on Kali. Kali hugged Dean Ambrose.

Dean ask "What happen to you?"

Kali says "Bray Wyatt beat me for not wanting to follow him."

The Shield took Kali and headed to where they hide out when waiting for their matches.

Bray Wyatt and The Wyatt Family went to the trainer to found that Kali was not there. The Wyatt Family started trying to found the Shield.

Roman Reigns ask "Where did the Wyatt Family take you after Raw?"

Kali says To some abandon house in the middle of no where.

Dean says "That is where the Wyatt Family did some of their earlier promos when they first came."

Kali had a match tonight against Paige in a rematch from Raw for the Diva Championship. The music for the Shield came out to the ring. Kali was walking behind Dean. Not wearing hear hooded attire. Kali was wearing jeans, a shirt, and Shield vest. Kali enter the ring for her match against Paige. Paige came out to the ring for the match. The match was about to began when the lights went out. The Shield ran into the ring. When the light came back The Wyatt Family was in the ring with a tied up Kali. The Shield was knocked out in the ring. A cameraman followed the Wyatt Family to where every they were taking Kali. Smackdown was near a bridge. The Wyatt Family was going to throw Kali off the bridge. When the Shield awoke they ran after The Wyatt Family to save Kali from The Wyatt Family.

So Bray Wyatt have gone insane and now is trying to get rid of Kali. The Shield is trying to save Kali from the buzzards. Kali learned that she can't trust the Wyatt Family.


	3. Chapter 3 Saving Kali

Chapter 3 Saving Kali

The Shield arrived at the bridge to see Bray Wyatt throw Kali off the bridge. Roman Reigns and Seth Rollin took out The Wyatt Family. Dean jumped in the water after Kali. Kali was tied up. Dean seen Kali drowning. Dean beginning going faster. Dean grabbed Kali and beginning swimming back up. When Dean and Kali got out of the water Dean untied the rope and realize that Kali was not breathing. Dean began to give CPR to Kali.

Dean says "Come on Kali please wake up."

Kali started coughing and her eyes open up. Kai hugged Dean and they headed back to where Roman and Seth was standing with the Wyatt Family was tied up. Kali slapped Bray Wyatt.

Kali says "Bray Wyatt, You are a twisted mess up bastard."

Bray Wyatt just started laughing. The Shield headed back to smackdown. Stephanie and Triple H was standing waiting for them to see if everyone was ok.

Dean says "The Wyatt Family need ."

Triple H says "That is a great idea maybe they will change their insane life."

Stephanie ask "How are you Kali?"

Kali says "I am ok I have my Shield to protect me."

Renee Young ask "Kali, What are you going to do with your career?"

Kali says "I am the Diva Champion and the newest member of the Shield."

Renee Young ask "Triple H, What will happen to the Wyatt Family?"

Triple H says Renee, The Wyatt Family is going to be in therapy with Doctor Shelby.

Smackdown ended Kali headed back to her locker room. The Shield headed back to their locker room and was going to meet up with Kali in the parking lot. Kali was in her locker room changing in her locker room when she started having stomach pains. Kali headed to the trainer and was afraid of what she thought was happening.

What do you think is happening to Kali? Will Dr. Shelby be able to help the insane Wyatt Family? please review and continue to read


End file.
